Breakfast
by SchattenShadow
Summary: The Marauders and Snape are stuck in a house together and of course Snape is the one who has to cook all the meals. AU.


Sirius and James sat in the kitchen after a long night of Ministry work. The house they were currently settled in was headquarters that Dumbledore had provided them for the time being; along with Snape. It was a very uncomfortable life-style. Living with Snape was truly as horrible as the Marauders had expected. The only thing they didn't absolutely hate about Snape being there was that he was an excellent cook. It was difficult because they had to lay low all the time; going out to eat was out of the question. As James put on a pot of tea Sirius' stomach growled.

"What the hell is Snape doing upstairs?" Sirius mumbled ill natured.

"I think he's sleeping." James said taking a sip of his tea.

"Well I'm hungry. I can't wait until he's all rested." Sirius whined.

"Here's a thought. You could make breakfast yourself." Remus said taking a book out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Figures that Slime-ball Snivellus sleeps while we run around all night risking our neck fighting You-Know-Who." Sirius spat ignoring Remus completely. "We can't even get a decent meal in this place without him walking downstairs and fixing something for himself."

"If you have any idea's I'm open." James said looking at the newspaper. "But he won't make breakfast if you wake him up for it. He'll just be grumpy and you will too as you sit there starving."

"Well…." Sirius said smiling.

"What's up?" James said recognizing the sneaky smirk his friend had many times in the past.

Sirius got up and lifted his wand to a fire alarm.

"Ol' Snivelly can't ignore us if there's a _fire_ downstairs." He said smirking.

"Yeah, wouldn't be nice if he got trapped upstairs and burnt to death." James said agreeing. "Does that muggle thing even work?"

Sirius muttered a spell and soon a loud alarm was piercing through the air.

"SOMEONE WAKE SNAPE BEFORE HE BURNS TO DEATH!" Sirius shouted at the foot of the steps.

James and Sirius grinned as Remus rolled his eyes, hearing the anticipated thumps upstairs traveling across the ceiling. A particularly loud thump shook the floor as Snape had just jumped a flight and came face to face with Sirius and James.

"Where's the fire?" Snape said loudly just as the alarm stopped.

"What fire?" James said crossing his arms.

"The fire everyone was yelling about!" Snape snapped waspishly. He was dressed only in a pair of jeans and a white-beater showing his small, lanky frame.

"How much sleep have you had Snivelly; sounds like you're cracking up." Sirius said smirking.

Snape said nothing, but a deep scowl was on his features. Silently he walked into the kitchen, looking around and stood still.

"Can't you dunderheads put anything away?" Snape snapped looking at all the food on the counter.

James shrugged, hoping Snape would notice the box of bisquick he and Sirius had purposely placed in front of a dozen eggs.

As if under enchantment, Sirius and James sat down at the table thrilled as Snape grabbed a large mixing bowl.

"Remember to wash your hands." Sirius said eagerly as Snape found a measuring cup.

Snape said nothing but gave Sirius a dirty look; he then turned around slowly, still evidently tired, and painfully slow washed his hands. He then turned to the mixing bowl and started to crack eggs. James and Sirius exchanged triumphant smiles.

They both had given up watching Snape prepare whatever he was making. However, the chopping noises and the smell of fresh fruit lingered in the air and soon there was a bowl of assorted fruit lying on the table. James' mouth watered for a strawberry that was red as blood narrowed into his vision. Sirius must have been thinking the same thing, for he was staring intently at an orange within distance.

"Uh, Snape, I think Remus called you." Sirius lied.

At first he thought Snape hadn't heard him, but slowly the thin man turned around from his workspace and faced the kitchen exit. He hadn't said a word all morning, and was still looking as tired as ever. With a frustrated sigh, Snape walked out. Sirius almost felt guilty for waking him up. _Almost_.

"Come to me, my pretty." James said grabbing the strawberry lustfully.

"Oh hell yeah." Sirius said following suit. "Can't he cook faster?" he said to his friend as they stuffed their faces with fruit.

They both heard Snape shuffling his feet and chewed more slowly and less noticeably.

"So what'd Remus want?" Sirius asked innocently swallowing the last bit of orange.

Snape said nothing but gave Sirius the dirtiest look he could muster. Which was pretty dirty even for Snape. Sirius looked away and pretended to read the paper.

Snape turned on the oven and shoved something in. He set the timer and left while James and Sirius chatted a bit about Lily and their plans for the future. Not long after that, the timer went off.

"Where is he?" Sirius said after the forth ring. "Snivellus! The timer's goin' off!"

Snape walked inside once more, only this time he looked a little more awake and a lot more pissed off.

"What did you call me Black?" Snape scowled.

"Don't burn the food." Sirius answered, ignoring Snape's hostility. Snape shot him a growl and turned off the timer. The smell was so alluring James felt nothing but impatience fill him as Snape pulled up a platter of some breaded pastry.

"I'm going to die." Sirius mouthed to James as Snape sat down next to him, obviously waiting for the food to cool.

Snape rested his head on his hand for a while, and looked to be falling asleep until he quite unexpenctantly opened his eyes. Making his way to the fridge he pulled out some whipped cream, and then a small bowl that he filled with the pastry and sprinkled fruit on before topping it off with the cream.

James and Sirius looked like they were going to rocket out of their seats any moment as he walked out of the kitchen. James bolted up first, grabbing a plate while Sirius picked out fruit with his hands.

"Oy, stop picking—I want some melon too." James said.

After James was done Sirius cut a large square out for himself, which was nearly too big to be on the plate, and loaded it up with what seemed half the bowl of fruit and a ton of whipped cream. They were both happily enjoying their breakfast when Snape walked back in the kitchen with an empty bowl. The usual scowl on his face deepened upon discovering Sirius largely gluttonous portion of the breakfast he had made.

"I see you both helped yourselves." Snape said clearly annoyed.

"Er, you weren't going to eat that whole thing, were you?" Sirius said raising his eyebrows pointing to the half-eaten pastry in the platter.

Snape said nothing but mumbled something about portions in recipes. He made a loud clang as he started throwing dirty plates in the sink. He seemed extremely irritated and every plate he threw gradually harder and louder.

"Thanks Snape." Sirius said kindly putting his dish in the sink.

"Yeah, thanks for cleaning up." James added putting his own in with a smile.

Snape said nothing and froze, then turned to the two with a furious expression on his face.

"I'M NOT MAKING YOU DINNER!" He shouted at them half- crazy.

James and Sirius burst out laughing at the face Snape was making and joined Remus in the living room. Snape ran upstairs to go back to bed.


End file.
